


It's You That I Belong To

by untapdtreasure



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe his tired state had left him more open and more honest, but he didn’t feel like hiding from her tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's You That I Belong To

**Author's Note:**

> This came to be with a series of asks meme responses on tumblr. I hope you enjoy it as much I enjoyed writing it.

Marcus had only just begun to start getting ready for bed. First, he removed his jacket, tossing it across the chair in the corner of the room. He’d had a busy day, and he wasn’t sure if he could handle anymore surprises at this point. He then reached behind him, pulling his shirt up and over his head. It quickly joined the jacket on the chair in the corner.

The lights were low in his bedroom, causing him to give into the yawn. He sat down, preparing to remove his boots. As he reached for his shoelaces, he glanced around. It wasn’t his room from when the Ark was in orbit, and in all honesty, it rarely felt like home, but it was his own space. And for that he was grateful. 

He removed first his right boot then his left and placed them side by side on the floor by the chair. Standing up, he prepared to finishing undressing, but his tablet caught his eye as it flashed to alert him of a new message. The frown creased his brow as he prepared to read it.

He opened up the messenger, surprised to see Abby’s name. They had just parted company. While not unwelcome in the least, he was notably curious as he pressed the screen to read the message.

**Abby: Has anyone ever told you you’re incredibly sexy?**

He felt his cheeks heat up as he read her words. He smirked as he hit reply. He typed: _I can honestly say that you are the first. Miss me already?._

Maybe his tired state had left him more open and more honest, but he didn’t feel like hiding from her tonight. Not even through their communications system. He had hoped that maybe they could chat while he laid in bed and tried to fall asleep.

After pressing send, he replaced the tablet on the table before he continued to undress.

He sat on the end of his bed as he pulled off one sock and then the other. He balled them up and tossed them into the space he reserved for his dirty underthings. He ran a tired hand down his face, scrubbing at his beard. He wondered for the hundredth time since letting it grow if he should shave it off. He had truly let his hair go wild since they had come to the ground.

He then tugged his belt undone and pulled it from the belt loops. He hung it over the back of the chair where his discarded clothes had mostly ended up. He then reached to undo his pants when a knock sounded at his door. He frowned but moved toward it nevertheless. “Who is it?”

“Marcus, let me in,” Abby’s voice almost pleaded in a whispered hiss.

He immediately pulled the door open. He reached for her arm when he saw her in nothing more than a t-shirt that looked suspiciously like one he’d lost. “What are you doing out here dressed like that?” He closed the door behind her as he turned to face her.

“I missed you.” The shirt was already over her head and pooled in a heap on the floor as she stood completely naked before him. “Think we should get you caught up.” She reached for the fly on his pants.

He was completely speechless as he allowed her to undo first the button and then the zipper of his black pants. He swallowed hard, trying to wet his now dry throat. She was absolutely captivating, and he almost resorted to pinching himself to see if he had indeed fallen asleep and this was some sort of dream torture he was meant to endure. _But for the love of everything sacred, do not let me wake up yet._

His pants were now pooled at his feet with his boxer shorts poised to join them. Abby’s capable fingers hooked in the waistband of his boxers and pushed them down to his feet as well. He had no choice then but to step out of them.

He then seemed to wake up and took the lead from her. He took her hand, leading him to his bed where he gently scooped her up and placed her on it. Their mouths finally met in a soft yet heated kiss as his body covered hers.

His night had taken a very interesting- _and very welcome_ -turn of events. And he wasn’t going to question it. Instead, he lost himself in her. And she him. He had known for some time now that their relationship had changed. This only made it more real. And he didn’t have it in him to stop it. Not even if he had wanted to.

Hours later, he lay wrapped around her and his sweaty sheets were the only thing covering them both. He teased her, “And just when did you steal my shirt?” His lips ghosted along her bare shoulder as he spooned against her back.


End file.
